


Hot Chocolate

by ToAStranger



Series: December FF Challenge 2k14 [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, chocolate flavored kisses, god it's so sweet i wanna puke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 00:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2753312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToAStranger/pseuds/ToAStranger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles makes them hot chocolate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> DECFANFIC Day Ten
> 
> Theme: Hot Chocolate
> 
> No Prompt.

“Cinnamon?” Derek asks, brows pinching as he takes the mug from Stiles carefully. 

“And vanilla,” he nods.  At Derek’s skeptical look, Stiles sighs.  “Just drink it.”

Derek does.  It’s tentative and unsure, but he does.  He looks as Stiles with wide eyes as he swallows, going for another, longer pull. 

“This is amazing.”

“Thanks,” Stiles laughs.  “My mom taught me.  The cinnamon brings out the cocoa.”

Derek hums his agreement.  In his eagerness, he gets whipped cream on his nose.  Stiles laughs and scooches closer on the couch. 

Reaching up, he wipes the cream away.  Derek leans into his palm, smile soft.  When they kiss, it tastes like chocolate and spices.   


End file.
